


Kingdom in a War of Harts(discontinued, not that anyone cares.)

by WonderlandWillBurn (orphan_account)



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Blackthorns - Freeform, Clary Izzy Alec povs, Clizzy - Freeform, Everyone’s alive, F/F, F/M, Fairchilds, Fluffy, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jace isn’t really in this because I low key hate him, Kingdoms, Lesbian Clary Fray, Lightwoods - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Multi, Pov three people, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Waylands, cuteness, houses, ok I’m done tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WonderlandWillBurn
Summary: Lightwood, Blackthorn, Wayland, and Fairchild are the kingdoms of Elisora. What could go wrong? Malec is in a relationship but Alec is supposed to marry livvy Blackthorn. Izzy has to marry a Fairchild. Lots of RELATIONSHIP DRAMA BECAUSE I HAVE NO LIFE AND HAVE TO MAKE MY OWN ENTERTAINMENT.





	1. The Gathering of suitors

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK AND WITH A BETTER FIC THAN LAST TIME!!!! I’m still deciding where this is headed,(aka haven’t figured out the ending because I’m really damn lazy) but I’m gonna write a ton for it! YAYYYY gonna update as much as I can, MAYBE even nightly, but I make no promises.

Once long ago the land of Elisora, four kingdoms were ruled over, each one more beautiful than the next. Every year the Gathering would occur. 

Each time the Gathering happened, the four kingdoms would attempt to make peace with one another, every year failing. These four kingdoms were the house of Fairchild, the house of Lightwood, the house of Blackthorn, and the house of Wayland. 

The royal families each had a sense of beauty vastly different from each other, while their subjects were of the less noticeable beauty. After all, that was what gave each family power. 

 

Myrse Lightwood paced through the Lightwood Castle, heels clicking as she ordered her bustling servants this way and that to accomplish one task after another before the Gathering that night. She walked into her daughter Isabelle’s room only to see her standing in a tight black dress, her maid Celia fixing her hair. 

Myrse gasped at the sight of her daughter wearing the incredibly small garment and pulled open her wardrobe to find her something to change into instead of such revealing clothing. 

“Mother, what are you looking for?” Isabelle smirked, watching her mother paw through her clothing for a better dress only to find more black dresses with even tighter bodices and shorter skirts, while her real dresses were under the bed. Myrse finally screamed in frustration before giving up. 

“Get ready for the Gathering and change into something less revealing. We can’t have you looking like I raised a-“ Myrse stopped herself before continuing.

“Just change. You have to look presentable to some rank of royalty in the Fairchild house. We need this alliance Isabelle, or else the fighting will never stop.”

“Mother, why can’t Alec just marry that man Magnus from Fairchild house? We both know marriage or not they aren’t going to stop seeing each other. Must you insist on torturing me when you have a perfectly good alliance right there?”

Myra sneered at her.  
“You know that is not an okay relationship. Those two are filth. They will never be together and Alec WILL marry that girl Livvy from Blackthorn house and complete the alliance to take the Wayland  
kingdom. “ 

“just keep telling yourself that.” Isabelle sighed and turned away. She walked out of her room not bothering to change.

“After this Gathering, I meet someone semi acceptable, marry them, and learn to live with it. Then I can leave this god-forsaken kingdom,” she muttered to herself.  
———————————  
Climbing out of her carriage, Clary Fairchild had a grand total of five seconds before she slipped and fell over backwards, only to be caught by one of the hundreds of servants running about to perfect everything just before the feast started. 

By the pin on his collar, he was presumably a Blackthorn servant, the small circlet emblazoned with a pattern of thorns on it matching the pattern the royalty of that house had on its rings.With a smile and a thank you, Clary was off into the large building to find her house table for the feast, silently cursing her boots she was being forced to wear.

Every year it was the same. Hundreds of drunken men kissing her hand and begging her to dance with them, all hoping to be potential suitors. Never had a man crossed her eye that she deemed worthy of even a dance. 

Once a girl with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes crossed her path, but she was soon proven to be a servant, and although she knew her mother would support whoever she wanted to love, she also knew that a servant would never marry to royalty.  
———————————  
Alec still had the small asian man with the Fairchild ring on his finger pressing against him, kissing his neck. Alec groaned and smiled, starting to pull away. 

“Mags, get off me. The feast has all ready started. I have to go find Izzy and meet that girl I’m supposedly supposed to marry.”

“Five more minutes? Please?”

“No. You have to go get out there too you know, people will notice if a throne in the Fairchild house is empty. You can’t out us yet.”  
“Fine” Magnus started to unlock the closet door and slip out. 

Alec pulled him in for one more kiss and then pushed the smaller man out the door. He knew he had to wait at least five minutes before he could leave, incase someone saw them and told someone. 

He fiddled with his jacket cuffs and adjusted his ring. Finally the time passed and he slipped out the door and looked for his sister on the dance floor. 

As far as he could tell, she wasn’t there. He saw his sister sitting on the throne by he mother with a bored look on her face as yet another man came up, each baring a Fairchild ring and begging her for a dance. 

He slowly made his way through the crowd and glanced over at Magnus, sitting in the Fairchild throne area. Alec smiled at his boyfriend while Magnus winked at him. 

Sighing, he took his seat by his sister and waited for the Blackthorn daughter he was supposed to marry to find him.


	2. First meets and stolen glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy goes and dances and spots Clary, and Clary goes to ask Izzy for a dance. Meanwhile Alec is meeting his really chill fake suitor Livvy and her brother plus her brothers boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION   
> I’m not making it weird or anything on Alec And Livvys age difference in this story they are the same age, not like four years apart in the stories 
> 
> ENJOY!

Isabelle sat at her throne alongside her brother, staring into space while she waited for the next pathetic man to come up and ask her to dance. 

When a small man with a bald spot who looked about forty with the Fairchild ring on his right hand came up, Isabelle knew while there was no way she would ever possibly marry him. 

But the night had been long and boring, and she had had enough of declining offers and got up to dance. 

Small talk was exchanged as they twirled through the room to the music. 

1-2-3-4 Isabelle struggled to keep the sets right, even after eighteen years of teaching from her mother. 

On the third twirl before the twist she stumbled and fell over, getting up slowly. When she regained her balance, the man was no where to be seen. 

Suddenly she caught sight of the mans shiny bald head rushing away from her. Well screw you in particular my good sir, Isabelle thought. 

Turning back around to walk as gracefully as she could back to her throne, she saw a girl with bright red hair and beautiful green eyes weaving her way through the path. 

Must be a Fairchild, Izzy thought to herself. That was the Fairchild beauty, but Magnus, Alec’s boyfriend, was a rare exception. 

He looked nothing like a Fairchild, from his tan skin instead of fair freckles, to his yellow eyes. It was often joked about that he was part cat with those eyes. 

Izzy stood up and started to walk over the the beautiful Fairchild daughter. 

Izzy thought she looked worthy of a dance, or even   
something more.  
———————————-   
Clary felt like someone was watching her as she sat down at her throne. Scanning the crowd, she realized that someone WAS watching her. 

Standing off in the corner of the crowd was a pretty girl with raven black hair and even darker eyes, staring at her with a wistful look on her face. Must be a Lightwood with that pretty face. 

Clary shot a glance at the girls ring finger and sure enough, Lightwood royalty. Slowly Clary got back up and made her way to the beautiful girl.   
A man waved her over with a drunken hand, to which Clary ignored. 

Finally she stepped in front of the Lightwood girl with her best smile and said with a little bow,   
“May I have this dance?”  
———————————  
It wasn’t long before Alec was abandoned by his sister to go dance with a man Alec knew she had no intention of marrying. 

But it also wasn’t long before his future ‘wife’ showed up with her twin and his boyfriend.   
“ Alec Lightwood. Hi. My name is Livvy Blackthorn, and apparently we are being forced to get married.” 

A pretty girl with shining brown hair and ocean blue eyes walked up to him and held out her hand. Next to her was a boy with black hair and the same traditional Blackthorn eyes that was clinging onto his boyfriend a boy who looked to be from the Wayland house.

“Um, hi I guess?”Alec said with a laugh. “This is awkward...” 

“It’s cool. Don’t worry about this ok? You and your boyfriend are fine. Actually I’m going to get official marriage certificates for me and MY boyfriend so you and me can’t legally get married. My brother here has access to the government files. How? Don’t ask me.” Livvy shrugged as if it was no big deal. 

“ Bo-boy- boyfriend??? I don’t have a BOYFRIEND” Alec stuttered out in the most unconvincing way ever. 

“Bro. Chill. It’s not like anyone knows, and I’m not about to go say anything. My brother just noticed and told me. He’s a big detective mystery fan. He figured it out. By the way, this is Ty and his boyfriend Kit.” 

Livvy gestured to the two boys next to her. “So let’s go pretend like we actually are getting to know each other. We have to look like we at least are becoming allies.” 

Livvy dragged him out to the dance floor and stared babbling to look believable, while Alec just stared at his beautiful boyfriend with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen to Clary and Izzy? Find out tomorrow! Hope you liked it! BYEEEEE
> 
> I’m trying to to at least make it look like there was a big cliffhanger for Clizzy but there wasn’t that big of one.


	3. Of Blackthorns and Building (relationships)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clizzy goes for a dance and clary shows Izzy a secret balcony. Meanwhile Alec is hanging out with Livvy and then we meet Livvys boyfriend. (I made him up) 
> 
> Thanks to my friend @BandArtGecko for helping with writers block and titling. Many thanks to you Watson!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:  
> Cheesiness ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had too much caffeine I just had a conversation with my friend about Christianity but I forgot the name and called it the Jesus fandom. This is gonna be a pretty short chapter. My next one will be better where we get to the DRAMAAAA

Izzy was staring at the pretty girl with emerald green eyes, a small smile playing on her face.

The smile began to dissolve into a more confused face as she watched the girl stand from her throne and glide gracefully through the crowd in her direction.

The girl stopped in front of her as Izzy prepared for the worst, praying the girl wouldn’t think she was watching her creepily. Izzy’s smile spread across her cheeks when the smaller girl asked her to dance.

When Izzy nodded, the girl pulled her close and glided her onto the dance floor. 

“So what’s your name?,” the girl blushed as she twirled. 

Izzy suddenly seemed to have no trouble with the dance while she was with the redhead. 

“Isabelle Lightwood of the House Of Lightwood, but you can’t call me Izzy.” 

“Clary Fairchild of the house of Fairchild,” Clary answered, her hands on the taller girls shoulders.

The two danced some more laughing about things the other said, and mad as it was, Izzy had never felt more in love.  
———————————  
Clary pulled Izzy over to a corner in the room. She began to tap the squares of the tile in a sort of pattern, before the door emitted a small clicking sound as Clary cracked the wall open and pulled them outside before shutting the door. 

The cold air hit Izzy like a whip as Clary watched Izzy’s face change to confusion. Izzy had realized she and Clary were three hundred feet up on a balcony she never knew existed. 

But her face melted into a smile as she saw the beautiful carved bench in the corner, looking out over the snowy trees. 

Clary guided Izzy over to the bench. Just as they sat down the horn from inside blared, signaling that the buffet of food was ready. 

“Until we meet again, love.” And with that, they got up and went back to eat.  
———————————  
Alec was lightheartedly dancing with his fake fiancé and her brother,and to his surprise, he realized he was enjoying it.

He could definitely get used to the idea of at least hanging out with her as friends. Maybe he could convince his mother to loosen the terms and forget the marriage and complete the alliance as friends. 

As much as he enjoyed talking to the brunette, he was relieved when a man with blond hair and startling black eyes came up behind her, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arms around her waist while she leaned into his touch.

Livvy introduced him as Mason, her real boyfriend. So he slowly slipped away from the small group and pulled Magnus aside to talk to him about the fake marriage. 

He began to tell him the story the way he fell in love with Magnus: slowly, then all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy hope ya enjoyed! Always looking for constructive criticism ok bye!


	4. And Then They Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMAAAA FOR MALEC!  
> Izzy is drunk. Clary helps her. Clizzy plans a date and then they kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyy! I’m tired and instead of doing homework, I wrote this for y’all! Hope you like it! In all seriousness just writing the yelling part gave me a little tiny headache. But it was fun to write!

The Gathering Feast has been held, the people began to leave, and before long Izzy began to become tired as well as drunk. 

She had only had four drinks, she said under her breath, ok maybe five, and that pint of beer Alec gave me. Six max. 

Another side affect of Izzy drinking was that she often talked to herself. 

She began to feel her head tilt to the side as she sat at her throne and decided she should be leaving. 

Slowly she began to make her way through the crowd of men dancing as sober as they could with their partners, barely staying upright. Izzy bumped into five men who gave her in turn tipsy smiles as a way of saying sorry. 

She stepped outside into the biting winter hair and fell over in the snow. Squealing, she tried to stand up and fell again. 

Just then a familiar face framed by fiery hair ran up to her, seeming to be perfectly sober. 

Pulling her up, she slung an arm around Izzy and began to help her to her carriage.   
————-  
Clary finally got the taller girl to the carriage and started to ask her if she needed anything else when she was cut off by Isabelle’s lips slamming into hers. 

Clary melted into the kiss, pulling the girl closer. When they pulled away Izzy asked,

“When can we go on a real date?”

“Soon, my dear”

“Oh. Ok! When?”

“Meet me at here tomorrow and we can go to my kingdom. Sound ok?”

“Yay!”

Wow, you really are drunk, Clary thought to herself as she climbed out of the carriage and signaled the driver to take Izzy back to her home. 

As she walked back into the feast to find Izzy’s brother the Infamous Alec Lightwood and tell him her sister left she grinned, still high on the rush of happiness from kissing her.  
————-  
Magnus and Alec were in the closet again, and this time they weren’t coming out. 

All was going well until they unfortunately realized it was a coat closet when Alec’s mother came in, jaw slack staring at the pair against the wall. 

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD GET OFF THAT MAN!!!!” 

Myrses tone was a tie between anger and disgust.

“YOU ARE MARRYING LIVIA IN A WEEK AND YOU ARE IN A CLOSET SNOGGING THAT PIECE OF FILTH?” 

Myrses tone had switched to full on rage as she pulled Alec off of his boyfriend.

“He is not a piece of filth. He is the love of my life and you have no power over me. And anyway, I can’t marry Livvy. She got official marriage certificates for her and her boyfriend. She can no longer be legally married to me.” 

Alec’s tone was startlingly calm as he snatched his boyfriend and pulled him into another kiss with the sole intention of pissing off Myrse. 

“Me and Livia will still complete the alliance without marriage. Old law says it can be done, or any alliance is off and I leave the kingdom and live with my boyfriend.”

Myrse looked appalled by the thought. 

“YOU CANNOT LEAVE THE KINGDOM. AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?” 

Alec started to whisper to his boyfriend to wait for him outside before he began to yell,

“WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR ME MOTHER? HATED ME FOR WHAT I AM AND HOW I WANTED TO LIVE? I DON’T OWE YOU SHIT. YOU HAD ME TO LOOK GOOD TO THE PUBLIC AND KEEP THE LIGHTWOOD NAME IN POWER. YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE ANY CHOICE IN MY LIFE. YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING FOR ME SO YOU CAN ACCEPT THE NON MARRIAGE ALLIANCE OR I WALK. YOUR CHOICE.”

Myrse looked as angry as a human could possibly be. She then walked out of the closet, leaving Alec feeling the best he had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Comment anything that I should work on! Tomorrow is the Clizzy date! And Malec might be out of the closet!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Hope ya enjoyed! Always looking for constructive criticism and feedback! Byeeee stay tuned for the next chapter!( unless you are reading this three years from now when the story is over, in which case sorry.)


End file.
